cutedecimalfandomcom-20200213-history
Algebra Project
'Algebra Project '''is a series that it's about the phases of Math-chan, and the others' secrets. In the first season, it contains 8 episodes, and the second, 4 episodes in the series. ''The phase of Math-chan is revealed in her experience of integers by Natural Numeral, she is serious to remember the other students, and she did not get caught by the other ways in Cebu. The story The story is about DYHP, who founds her sister with the culture of the decimal system (base 10) in her eye. When DYHP-tan finds out, she is right there, but not remembering. DYXL's culture of the decimal is revealed by the number of the decimals, gets caught in the eye, without remembering DYHP in her memory to remember. The little DYXL the fairy recommends that she remembered her sister, and she is the one who is right in the province of Cebu in the other ways. And now she remembered, that she loved her sister in her memories without missing and getting rid of it. There is the mystery decimal student, Cute Decimal, is the leader of the group. She got caught by her strong magic, and recommends that she is an attentive and a smart decimal apprentice in the neighborhood. She returns to normal when she remembered her friends since she is the leader of the group, and she opened her eyes, she revealed that, a robot. There is another student, named Natural Numeral, is the addict of the evidence. She is the secret finder of the group, companion of Yume. She is one of the phases of Math-chan, and the smart decimal apprentice, whose favorite subject is geometry. She froze until Math-chan's touch of her evidence gets revealed without a sight. Cute Decimal tried to free herself, and still get caught by her magic. And she releases the magic to free herself, but, she freed by the broken glass to free herself with her magical abilities. There's her sister, whose name is Chibi Decimal, is looking for sympathy when she enters the club to pretend she is hearing the secret. She is looking for her elder sister, and trying to look while waiting alone. There is the revealing subject, Math-chan, is hiding her tribal experience to her tribal integer she got there, and did not recommend that she is heard by Natural Numeral's secret. And she got there by her side... and she's done. The robot is looking for sympathy, and getting to the facts of algebra while hearing the evidences to the mathematical exponents. Cute Decimal is hearing for the facts, without getting caught by herself, until she got herself cleared. Characters * Cute Decimal * Chibi Decimal * DYXL-tan (Radio-tan) * DYHP-tan * Natural Numeral * Math-chan (Subject-tan) Trivia * It's about the phases of Math-chan, part of the story. * The series is about the facts of algebra, and it recommends the series is a novel. * Math-chan's tribal experience is heard by Natural Numeral, and it recommends that her favorite subject is geometry. * The companion of Yume is the number of decimals, that is her most favorite companion recommended to Natural Numeral. * Chibi Decimal and Cute Decimal are the ones who look for sympathy in the series. Algebra Project - Episode 1.png Algebra Project - Episode 2.png Algebra Project - Episode 3.png Algebra Project - Episode 4.png Algebra Project - Episode 5.png Algebra Project - Episode 6.png Algebra Project - Episode 7.png Algebra Project - Episode 8 -Season Finale-.png Category:Algebra Project Category:Series